


Push

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene knows not to push Rapunzel after what she's been through, but the girl is persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Tangled, Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, bathe, kiss, trust, work, aftermath, home

No one said being a consort would be easy, but Flynn took to the role with aplomb He was a helpmate extraordinary for his wife, sure, but he was also her chief guardian and loyal trustworthy friend. He saw the honest fear in her eyes often, and he did whatever he could to ally it. 

One morning, he awoke to her calling his name and jerked frantically to his feet, sword in hand. He found her behind her privacy screen, soaking in a large, white porcelain tub. 

“What…happened…heart…exploding!” he gasped dramatically.

“I’m so sorry!” He rolled his eyes and she chuckled, turning around. “Could you scrub my back?” she suggested, handing a sponge to him over her shoulder.

Flynn had begged and slaved and worked for every inch of progress they made in their relationship – to have Rapunzel willing to have him touch her was a wonderful thing. So he washed her dark hair ‘til it glowed, and he rubbed and stoked her soft body until she purred and moaned, rising and falling into his gentle hands. The sponge drifted down over her soapy skin, stroking and teasing the buds of her nipples, and he slowly let his hand descent, drawing little moans and pleas from her as she leaned back into his chest. 

He wouldn’t push her further.

But Rapunzel – to Eugene’s everlasting gratefulness – was forever the pushy type.


End file.
